


White

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's years after Tara's death before Willow stops being afraid of seeing black in the mirror. Tillow Post-Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Blondebabe800 at Comment-Fic who prompted, " _When I look in the mirror, sometimes I see traces of some other guy_ \- Blue Rodeo, 'Till I am Myself Again."

When Willow finds her first white hair in the mirror, it's like a weight is lifted off of her shoulders. There's an 'oh,' and a moment, and then  _relief._

White.

It's not coming back.

There's black and there's white and some way, somehow, it's been as if the black was never truly gone without the white. Like ever since she lost Tara, ever since she collapsed into Xander's arms, weeping for her lost love and her frightened friends and her broken crayon and all the pain they'd gone through, day after day, year after year, like ever since then, she's just been standing on the edge, waiting for the black.

But now she can see her future. Now she can see that she's only herself.

The dark, the hurt, the shadow, it can't creep up on her anymore. Sooner or later, it'll have nowhere to hide. She's not going to look into the mirror anymore and see who she doesn't want to see.

The black is black and the white is white and now the white will grow and swell and there will be more good in her than there is evil, there will be more light in her than there could ever be dark.

She will change and evolve and move forward.

It's what Tara would have wanted.


End file.
